Secret's Past
by the insane one of another mind
Summary: Prequel to Secret's Revealed. this Explains what happened before the War. I am not repeat NOT good with summaries. Also the rating may go up in following chapters. I'm going to be editing this story soon.


Author's Note:. I would like to thank you all for taking your time to read this. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and I never will, Hasbro owns it.

Legend:

_**Blah: lyrics**_

"Blah": speech

_Blah: flashback_

'_blah': thinking_

**Chapter 1**

_**P.O.V:Jazz**_

I wasn't sure why Ricochet hired a new guy for the bar. I knew we needed a new musician after the last one was fired. _Primus_ that mech was an _aft_. He was always trying to come onto me. Thankfully my twin Ricochet saw this an' got rid of him. But I haven't even met this new guy. Well there is no more waiting now.

"Ahh, there you are Soundwave. Right on time." Ric said with much enthusiasm. I turn around and am surprised at what I saw. The mech was handsome; he was tall, dark blue, and I could easily tell he was a tape deck.

"Thank you for accepting me." This mech, Soundwave, even his voice was handsome. He looked at me with beautiful teal optics. I mentally slapped myself for these thoughts. He would never be interested in a mech like me. A mech who's twin owns a bar and allows me ta work the floors, bringing energon to the mecha that visit.

"Nice to meet'cha Soundwave, 'm Jazz. I'm the one who's working the floor while you work the stage." I extended my hand for him to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet the brother of this place. I was starting to think he was lying about you." He smirked at me and took my offered hand.

"Alright you mechs get ready for tonight; Soundwave you will be on in a couple joors, Jazz you know the routine I want him prepped and ready for the bustle tonight!" I laugh at that, trust my brother to get right to the point.

* * *

"Alright, this is your station here. I will sometimes jump on stage to do a song or two, depending on my mood." I walked around his station and pulled out the mic. "'m sure Ric already told you what you're doin'…oh, by the way ya are allowed to bring in your own collection."

"You guys have a remarkable collection here, you almost have all the same music chips I do." He was in the corner examining the collection we have. "Nah we don't have near enough as some of the others. We get those things from donations." I walked over to where he stood. "What happened to the funds you guys earn?" he looked at me quizzically. "Ric' usually uses 'em to pay for damages. Place is a mad house. An' if I don' pay attention he will try and use it for gambling in the fighting pits. But that hasn' happened for awhile. Anyway I gotta go now an' work the floor."

* * *

"Hey pretty bot! need another drink here!" the mechs were slurring their words so they must be overcharged. _I swear if somebot calls me that one more time 'm gonna shoot 'em._ "whatcha mechs need; high-grade, mid-grade,…special-grade for the sparklin's your actin' like." I smirk at their reactions. "Ya mechs have had enough. Now I suggest ya leave." I said pointing at the exit.

"Why you no good, dirty, slagger. Do you know who you're talking to." he stood up at his full height. I had to back up a little, slagger was big. Before anyone could do anything I had a hand griped around my neck. "You listen to me I am not done drinking and when I set you down you will get-" saved by the overprotective brother. "LET HIM GO! I DON'T tolerate your kind in my bar! OUT!" by the time he said kind I was dropped on my aft. And they were leaving.

Next thing I know I'm being pulled up by Ricochet. "Sorry bro they were getting on my nerves, I had to say somethin'." I wasn't sure if he was mad at me for losing a costumer or at the costumer for threatening me. Probably both. "Jazz. In the back. NOW!" yep definitely both. "Alrigh' 'm goin'." Head bowed I made my way to the back of the bar.

"Jazz, you seriously need to watch your vocal processor out there. That's the fifth group today! What is wrong with you? If you keep it shut we won't have to have this fraging discussion almost each orn." I let him go until he was finally done ranting and then it was my it's almost become like a routine by now. "Mhmm, yah an' then what have 'em start feelin' me like that last drunk fragger; no way I ain't gonna let that happen again. It was disgusting and degrading. I am NOT a pleasure bot. So you can just take it an' shove it!" before he could utter another word I was out of the room.

'_can' do this any more I need a break.'_ I spot the stage and hop up onto it and walk over to Soundwave and tell him which song I want. I always do this when we fight it annoys the slag out of me to think he can do that. As I get ready the song that was previously playing was coming to an end, I get a mic and step up to the front of the stage. And as I stand there the song ends and then the song I asked for starts playing.

_**I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all of the sad goodbyes**_

As I start singing I can feel the tension start to leave me. Singing always has that effect on me. I dance and sway to the music coming out of the speakers

_**I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh**_

I can see Ric start to relax too, for some reason when I get tense and angry he reacts the same way. Hmm guess it's a twin thing.

_**Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find**_

I look over to Soundwave and I see him smiling at me so I smile back. _'primus he is handsome'_

_**Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We've hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
Now who's going to dance with me**_

I look out into the audience and see more people coming into the bar, and others dancing to the song.

_**Please stay  
I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh**_

As I hit the last few lyrics I stop dancing and look back at Ricochet, he had a smile so I guess everything was okay. I nodded my thanks to Soundwave, put the mic back and hopped off the stage.

I walked over to Ricochet and he just smiled at me, nodded and went back to work behind the bar.

* * *

I finished wiping off the last of the tables. The last thing to finish was the floors, which I decided could wait 'til tomorrow.

"I'ma head home now see ya later." Despite Ricochet and I being brothers we don't live in the same place, well sorta. He lives a couple rooms down in the apartment I'm renting.

"Night Jazz, see ya in the morn'…and ya better get those floors done before I get here." He said as I started to leave. "Yah, yah. I know the drill. 'you don't finish it tonight you better get it done or else you won't sleep that night' heard it all before." I said as I walked out of the bar.

_**Soundwave's POV:**_

I watched as Jazz left the building, I guess you could say he interested me. Ricochet saw me watching Jazz and gave me a disapproving look. I just shook my head, and got back to cleaning my station.

I jump when he spoke from right next to me, I hadn't even heard him move. " You even think of hurting him and I will hurt you tenfold." And with that he left leaving me stunned and to lock up.


End file.
